Five Times Snape Spied on Harry, and the One Time
by mariahch
Summary: In the first weeks after the Battle of Hogwarts, Severus Snape opens his new apothecary on Diagon Alley. His years of spying come in handy as he watches the Boy Who Live navigate the expectations of the other surviving Order members who hope to dictate his future.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All rights to Harry Potter and associated characters go to J.K. Rowling.

**The Second Wizarding War is Over! The-Boy-Who-Lived Victorious over You-Know-Who!**

Harry Potter defeated Voldemort in a brief duel at Hogwarts. After disappearing for most of a year, he emerged from hiding at the end of a pitched battle and handily destroyed You-Know-Who with no injuries to himself. Witnesses say He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was killed with simple expelliaramus which caused You-Know-Who's wand to backfire, sending his own avada kedarva back at him. With the death of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, his remaining supporters fled or surrendered.

Nearly a hundred witches and wizards were killed in the battle prior to Mr. Potter's arrival. Thirty-seven were students. An additional two hundred were injured, many are facing lifelong disabilities due to their injuries in battle.

Acting Minister of Magic, Amos Diggory, released the following statement. "While it indeed was Mr. Potter who struck the final blow, it the result of a years long concentrated effort on the part of our Ministry to bring down the forces of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. The vast majority of the credit must be ceded to those ministry workers whose tireless efforts made Potter's lucky shot possible."

"Potter showed up when the battle was practically over and just killed the Dark Lord with a single spell." "He didn't even get his robes dirty." "We were fighting giants and vampires in the muck and mud, and Potter wasn't interested in helping with the real fighting... The only spell he sent off was the one that killed You-Know-Who."

Eye witnesses say Potter ignored the battle around him with the sole aim of targeting the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. "My older sister died in front of him, and he did nothing. He didn't even attempt to help her," says Barnabus Belby, a fourth year. "He didn't care about any of us, only about getting credit for murdering the Dark Lord."

Others make excuses for Mr. Potter's unfeeling behavior. "Harry knew the battle would not end until V... (He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named) was dead, the quickest way to end the dying was to kill V..."

Gregory Goyle reports that during the battle, Potter left fellow student Vincent Crabbe to die from out of control emfiendfyre/em when he could easily have rescued him. "Potter looked at my best friend, who was screaming for help, and turned his back on him, leaving him to die in the fire. He didn't care about any of us. If you ask me, he good as murdered Vincent in cold blood."

**Death Eaters and Supporters Headed to Azkaban! Black Sisters Apprehended!**

Andromeda Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were arrested and sent to Azkaban today. They are both sentenced to life in Azkaban for being Death Eaters. The women are from the notorious Black family, sisters to Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black, one of You-Know-Who's most rabid supporters and cousins to Sirius Black, betrayer of the Potters and You-Know-Who's right hand man.

Acting Minister of Magic Amos Diggory: "It is with great pleasure that I announce the arrest and permanent incarceration of two of the most dangerous witches in history. The Black family has broken faith with our country and supported the evil that was You-Know-Who. We have seized the Black estate and will use the funds to improve our country. The world is a far safer place with these two evil witches locked away forever."

**Severus Snape Lives! Full Pardon for Death Eater Activity and Order of Merlin in the Works!**

Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, released a statement saying the former headmaster was expected to make a full recovery. In releasing the pardon, acting head of the DMLE Kingsley Shacklebolt released a statement that said, "Master Snape worked beside me throughout my time with the Order. He sacrificed greatly to ensure that the Light won the war." The hitwizard department also released a brief statement. "Master Snape has been actively employed by the hitwizard department since 1978. He has performed his duties flawlessly and should be commended for his valor under fire." Despite the rumors that Mr. Snape was a true follower of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, he was vouched for by multiple members of the Order of the Phoenix, including our Savior, Harry Potter.

Acting Minister of Magic Amos Diggory objected strongly, saying "Anyone with the Dark Mark should spend the remainder of their life in Azkaban. There is no amount of 'good work' that can erase the stain of supporting He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. Mr. Snape belongs in Azkaban, not threatening the lives and safety of the good people of England." His undersecretary, Madame Umbridge says, "We know Mr. Snape is an evil man, and only a mad man would ever provide support for him. I believe that we must see that Mr. Potter is placed in St. Mungos for evaluation until he is able to form healthier judgments."

A mind healer at St. Mungos evaluated Mr. Potter, at his own request, and has reported that Mr. Potter, while clearly grieving for his lost friends, is of sound and uninfluenced mind.

**Harry Potter Causes Riot in Diagon Alley!**

Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived, incited a riot in Diagon Alley. Four people were taken to St. Mungos. One is still there in serious condition after being trampled by a mob outside of Madame Malkin's Robes for All Occasions. This reporter must ask why Mr. Potter felt the need to stir the crowd up into a frenzy and questioned the Ministry as to why charges were not filed.

"Mr. Potter was inside Madame Malkin's having new robe fitted. He had arrived through the private floo, before the store's official opening hours, and had not appeared in Diagon Alley. We still do not know who informed the public of his presence or who started the altercation."

I questioned Miss Pansy Parkinson, who said. "Mr. Potter was announced as being available for autographs and pictures in Diagon Alley. I went as a reporter for Witch's Weekly and arrived to chaos. Mr. Potter had retreated inside the store and left a crowd of unhappy fans and a few naysayers. They broke the window of the store and several people were hit by flying glass. Then people started fighting to get inside to Mr. Potter. I always knew Potter was a coward. He ran from You-Know-Who and the Ministry for a year and now he runs from the very people he supposedly helped. The real people who suffered and died under You-Know-Who, like those of us who were trapped at Hogwarts want to know where he was while we were imprisoned at the school. I heard he was living in luxury behind the wards of Potter Manor."

Was Potter living in luxury while hiding from You-Know-Who? What did he do to earn the ire of our Ministry, which worked tirelessly to bring You-Know-Who's reign of terror to an end? Why did he feel the need to incite a riot in Diagon Alley? Is it yet another desperate cry for attention?

**Harry Potter Gets Notorious Black Sisters Released From Azkaban!**

br /Andromeda Black and Narcissa Malfoy nee Black were released from Azkaban today after ten days incarceration. Harry Potter was instrumental in obtaining their release. He claims that neither sister took the Dark Mark, and that both women were members of the Order of the Phoenix. Both women have testified privately to the DMLE under veritaserum and satisfied acting director Kingsley Shacklebolt as to their innocence.

Kingley Shacklebolt, "Both these women are victims of You-Know-Who, not supporters. Andromeda Black is a long time healer in the service of the Order and has been an active member since the first war. Albus Dumbledore left notes that indicate that Mrs. Malfoy was a long time informant for the Order, providing material information that saved many lives in both the first war and the second. Harry Potter himself owes his life to the actions of Mrs. Malfoy."

Undersecretary Dolores Umbridge strenuously objected to the release of the Black sisters, saying, "We know the Black sisters are dangerous dark witches whose families served You-Know-Who without question. They are a clear and present danger to law abiding citizens everywhere. They should be locked away for the continued safety of our great nation. I, personally, will not breathe easily until these evil witches are returned to Azkaban where they belong.

**Did Harry Potter Let People Die to Increase His Fame?**

Former Acting Minister of Magic Amos Diggory has this to say. "The question we must ask ourselves is why did it take so long for Harry Potter to vanquish You-Know-Who? According to eyewitness reports, Harry Potter was able to defeat You-Know-Who in a brief duel. If he was able to do it so easily, why did he not save my son at the Tri-Wizard tournament? Did he choose to let Cedric die so that he could have the acclaim of being Tri-Wizard champion to himself?"

Former Undersecretary and High Inquisitor Dolores Umbridge points out, "Hundreds of dead and injured wizards and witches would be alive and whole today had Harry Potter done his duty from the start. It is clear that he could have defeated You-Know-Who at any time. Was the dragging out of the war deliberate, an effort to increase his fame? We have long known that the boy is an attention-seeker, was the war simply a ruse to bring more attention to himself? Why else would he fight to have dangerous dark wizards like Severus Snape and witches like the criminal Black sisters released from Azkaban. Is Mr. Potter planning to take up the mantel of Dark Lord and subject our country to his tyranny?"

Newly instated Minister of Magic Kingsley Shacklebolt disputes these statements. "Victory in the war against Voldemort was a combined effort of many people over many years. While Lord Potter may have struck the killing blow, he was a child throughout this time and had neither the knowledge nor the skill to meet Voldemort before he did. We must honor our dead, and place the blame for the losses where they belong, on Voldemort, his Death Eaters, and his unmarked supporters."

This reporter reached out to Mr. Potter and the Black sisters for comment and received no response.

**Mr. Potter Fined!**

Mr. Potter agreed to pay a five hundred galleon for his role in instigating the riot in Diagon Alley last week. Ernest Hucklebank, the newly installed director of the MLE says that Mr. Potter was facing two months in Azkaban for his actions, and has agreed to plead guilty to starting the riot in return for the commuting of his sentence.

Mr. Potter's lawyer, Herodutus Howe, released this statement. "Mr. Potter regrets the injuries of his fellow wizards and witches in Diagon Alley, and hopes they are able to make a speedy recovery. He will be more circumspect in his future visits to public venues in hopes of avoiding similar incidents in the future."


	2. Chapter 2

**"Where is Harry Potter?**

"Mr. Potter has not been seen in public since the May 8 riot in Diagon Alley. None of his friends have revealed to this reporter his current location. A statement was released by his on-again, off-again lover Harmony Granger, "Mr. Potter is a private man and was distressed that his efforts to obtain new clothing resulted in a riot. He has retreated to his private home and hopes that the wizarding public will allow him this time to recover after a difficult year."

We know from numerous interviews of witnesses that Mr. Potter was unhurt in the final battle. Unlike many others, Mr. Potter received no serious injuries and did not require medical attention. Why would Mr. Potter claim to have had a difficult year when if, as his good friend Miss Parkinson informed us, he spent the year in luxury behind the wards of Potter Manor while the rest of the British public suffered?

Eleven More Dangerous Criminals Through the Veil!

Eleven convicts were Kissed and sent through the veil last night. Walden MacNair and Lucius Malfoy, both Death Eaters whose final sentences were handed down by the Wizengamot last week, were first through the veil. Three others, former Hogwarts students Fay Dunbar, Michael Corner, and Francis Wetherington were sent through the veil after their convictions for the crime of stealing magic. They have been waiting their turn through the Veil for nearly nine months. The others were magic stealers who confessed to the accidental magic reversal squad when they squad reported to homes in muggle areas.

"It is with great relief that I inform you that these dangerous individuals will no longer pose a threat to society," says first Auror Dawson. "It has been a long time coming."

Two hundred and thirty-three magic stealers are still in Azkaban, "some as young as three years old. When we asked why these individuals had not been released, the First Auror stated. "All muggleborns steal their magic from innocent pure and half-blood infants. This is why we have squibs and stillbirths in pureblood families. This is established fact. We must both effectively punish such behavior and exterminate these vermin to return the magic to the families who have been hurt by their cruel and selfish actions. We are working towards speeding up the delivery of these criminals to the Veil." This reporter asked why Hermione Granger, a well-known muggleborn, had not yet been sent through the Veil. "The Lady Dagworth-Granger has submitted an official tracing of her family from Gringotts. She is, in fact, pureblood. Her grandfather is the squib brother of Hector Dagworth-Granger, other grandparents are lost members of Selwyn, Prewitt, and Dolohov families. She and her grandparents are victims of this heinous crime, not perpetrators."

Is it possible that the other magic stealers are also products of lost squib lines? Auror Dawson responded, "Our laws are clear. It is the responsibility of the individual to prove their right to have and control magic. The law clearly states that failure to produce a fully validated Gringotts line tracing at the time of questioning is an admission of guilt. All of the individuals in custody have admitted to their crimes." When this reporter pointed out that some of the children in custody are as young as three, the auror reiterated that ignorance of the law does not excuse criminal behavior and that by failing to produce the required tracing, these muggleborn thieves, who are truly violent criminals, murderers of pureblood infants, have confessed. "I am a proud Auror, it is my duty and privilege to uphold the law. The law is clear.

Former Undersecretary Umbridge volunteered the following. "Since the Magic Stealers law went into effect in January, there has not been a single case of squib birth at St. Mungos. Furthermore, no pureblood household has reported a miscarriage or stillbirth. The evidence speaks for itself. The Ministry is returning Magic to the hands of its rightful users."

**In Prince's Premium Potions**

Severus had observed Potter at Fortescue's for the last two weeks. Most mornings, the boy appeared at six, no doubt using his father's cloak to sneak into the restaurant in the early hours before the Alley filled up. He set himself up at a booth in the back corner,_ engorgios_ his books, and proceeds to study nearly non-stop until supper time. As Severus peers out his store windows overlooking the ice cream parlor, Florean ventures over and speak with the studious Potter lord at regular intervals, plying the young man with food, tea, and conversation. Severus had no idea of the topic of Potter's studies nor what he gained from Florean's input. Potter dresses neatly, like a proper young lord of a great house, not in those ridiculous rags he previously favored and he seemed to treat with Florean with polite deference. Potter must be under some sort of peculiar notice-me-not charm, because the only visitors to Potter's table throughout the day are Florean, his wife Rachel, the Longbottom heir, and the flighty Miss Lovegood, who doubtless could see through any notice-me-not charm, regardless of whether she was specifically exempt. Longbottom would usually remain for several hours studying, Lovegood for less than one. Potter seemed pleased to see them both, if the laughter and big smiles were genuine.

June was quickly approaching, the Dark Lord having been defeated less than a month earlier. Severus counted himself lucky he had survived Nagini's bite due to his thorough preparations. He was a week away from opening day at his new shop, Prince's Premium Potions, adjacent to the ice cream parlor. His business plan was simple, provide well-made potions to the masses with the help of Potions Mistress Gemma Pye nee Fawley, former head girl, who had completed her mastery under an excellent Greek potions master. Tracy Davis would mind the till with the help of young Draco, who was biding his time until he completed his NEWTS and could begin his apprenticeship.

The war had created a mess for the students of Hogwarts. The education of the past year was dismal, to say the least. As headmaster, Severus supposed he was somewhat responsible for the lack, but he had been more concerned with keeping the brats alive and (mostly) whole. The current situation was the hardest on those who were due to take their OWLS and NEWTS and those who had been unable to attend at all. No examinations had been given and the school was uninhabitable after the final battle. The students were now in limbo. Those who should have graduated were floating aimlessly, unable to get qualifications from a hollowed out ministry and unable to find skilled work or apprenticeships without those qualifications. Draco and Tracy were the lucky ones. Severus was willing to hire them based on his knowledge of their skills. He had no doubt they would sail through their NEWTS credibly once the Ministry was able to make arrangements. Severus had heard murmurings from his contacts that examinations would be offered throughout the summer into the fall, and Tofty and Marchbanks had emerged from hiding, but no official announcements had been made.

Minerva was now nominally headmistress of Hogwarts with Filius as deputy, but half the faculty was dead and quite a few of the surviving staff, like Severus, had no intention of returning. Hagrid had left permanently for France, where Madame Olympe Hagrid, nee Maxime was expecting their first child. Pomona was dead, Vector had married her Spanish lover and left for the much smaller Spanish School of Magic in Barcelona. Babbling was working as a curse breaker for Gringotts, Aurora was dead, as was Sibyll. Ironically, Annabeth Avery, graduate of Beaubatons, the potions mistress he had hired, had managed to escape prosecution because she was only the niece of a death eater, not a death eater herself. She had remained at the school to help with clean up and restoration. An orphan, she had been stripped of all her property, dowry, and inheritance due to her great uncle's guilt.

So many death eaters had fallen in battle or due to Riddle's increasing madness that the Ministry had little to do but to punish the guilty by association: wives, children, cousins, any one from Slytherin House or with a 'dark' last name regardless of their actual affiliation. The Ministry had to be seen to do something in the wake of their previous failures. There had even been an effort to punish the Blacks, an easy target due to their name and historical dark affiliations. Poor Andromeda Tonks had returned from the Lupins' funeral to arrest on accusations of serving Voldemort. She had spent nearly two weeks in Azkaban alongside her sister Narcissa before Harry's tireless efforts had freed them both. The zeal to punish the Blacks and enrich Ministry coffers by seizing the Black fortune had been abandoned only when the Ministry had realized that Lord Black was Harry Potter. Further, the only other living Blacks were members of the Order of the Phoenix. The Malfoy fortune, like the Lestrange fortune, had been quietly subsumed into House Black and the name itself retired. Lucius' luck had finally run out and after trial he waited in a cell in Azkaban for his turn through the veil. Draco and Narcissa were now officially Blacks and the Malfoy name would end with Lucius' death. Draco had been released with an official pardon for his actions when his father confessed to using a combination of the _imperius_ curse and outlawed family magic to force the unwilling boy to accept the Mark when he was fifteen.

Shacklebolt had been sworn in less than 48 hours ago and appeared to be making an effort to restore sanity to the Ministry. Severus had managed to get the Prince fortune released yesterday evening, and Minerva and Flitwick were making some headway in the effort to aid Miss Avery.

Severus admitted that Potter's current behavior had piqued his curiosity. The Prophet was in a frenzy. Potter was running for Minister. (He didn't, he endorsed Kingsley). Potter was going to join the Aurors (remains to be seen). Potter was restoring the house in Godric's Hollow (hogwash, according to Draco, all the surviving Blacks are currently residing at Grimmauld and Mother is redecorating). Potter is returning to Hogwarts (doubtful, it is not clear when Hogwarts will reopen, if ever). Potter is marrying the Weasley chit (Draco uncharacteristically rolls his eyes and stays mum), and so on. As best Severus can tell, the boy has moved into a table in Fortescue's restaurant and has no intention of leaving before supper or disrupting his new routine. Until the day he did.

Andromeda Tonks strides to Potter's table, a tiny infant over her shoulder. Having never personally met her, Severus admits that her resemblance to her mad deceased sister is uncanny. But there the similarity ends. Andromeda is all towering strength, poise, and grace. She is a powerful witch of the sacred 28 and unconscious class oozes from every pore of her petite body. Even wrangling a squalling infant, she projects dignity. Potter rises from his seat and swishes his wand in a pattern over the table that Severus recognizes as a perimeter ward and, after observing the proper pureblood social greeting, he plucks the infant from its grandmother's arms and follows Andromeda from the restaurant. The pair threads their way through the crowd, clearly under a notice me not or repelling charm as no one mobs them, and enters the bank.

Three hours later, the Black trio exited the bank, where Molly Weasley was waiting in ambush. Severus could not resist sneaking out of his shop under a disillusionment charm to watch the confrontation. Molly Weasley's body language indicated that she was ready to erupt into one of her furies, and clearly Harry was her chosen target.

"Harry Potter, where have you been? I demand you come home right now and explain yourself, young man!"

Potter smiled broadly at the angry woman and executed a perfect bow. "It's lovely to see you, Mrs. Weasley. I hope you are well." The boy's aplomb was impressive.

"None of that, young man! Hand that brat back to it's grandmother, you are coming home! You are not old enough to be gallivanting about on your own."

"My godson is not a brat, and I am afraid I have plans." Potter smiled sweetly. "It was nice to see you." Potter attempted to walk past Molly Weasley, but a crowd was beginning to gather, and it was clear that Molly had worked up a fine head of steam.

"Well, you'll have to send your regrets, because you did not run them past me! Now, come along, you are in trouble enough! Just wait until I get you home, running around unsupervised, not sending any letters home. Ginny is frantic, and you have responsibilities to her as her betrothed. I am ashamed of you! That mongrel is nothing to you, you know Ginny won't allow you to have anything to do with that half-breed."

"Excuse me?" The response was mild. "If you wanted to contact me, all you had to do was send an owl. And Ginny has no say in my personal life."

"Of course she does! She's practically your wife!"

"That's funny. We aren't even dating." Potter genuinely looked puzzled. "Where did she get the idea that I would marry her?"

Molly's temper ratcheted up another notch, and she set her sights on Andromeda. "I don't know what nonsense that woman has spouted, but her own family kicked her out for being worthless, you shouldn't have any contact with a no-name trollop like her. Stay away from my son!"

"She is a daughter of the House of Black in good standing. And she was a highly valued member of the Order." Harry carried the babe avid offered his other arm to help Andromeda down the steps. "Perhaps we could schedule this discussion for later somewhere more private, Mrs. Weasley?"

Molly crossed her hands over her chest. "I have nothing to say to that horrible woman. I don't know what you were thinking, getting her out of Azkaban. She belongs there, like all the Blacks."

"And I repeat. She was an active and valued member of the Order. She was the one to save your husband's life, I believe. I suppose you think I should be in Azkaban, too?"

"Of course not, Harry dear. You are not a Black. Now come along, we will head home to the Burrow. There is much to be done before school resumes and I'm sure Ginny will want your input."

"I already have a home and I'm sure Ginny can manage getting ready for school on her own. She's got a good head on her shoulders."

"You are too young to be living by yourself. Now come along young man."

"I'm not living alone." Harry turned away from Mrs Weasley to return to his table at Fortescue's.

"Don't turn your back on me, boy!" Molly's wand lashed out and a spell flew, easily blocked by Harry's waving hand. A moment later Harry and Teddy disappeared, leaving Molly standing alone with Andromeda at the stops of the

"Harry is Lord Black." Andromeda pointed out mildly. "Perhaps you should reconsider your opinions of where Blacks belong."

Molly was left spluttering as Andromeda disapperated.

When Severus returned to his desk in the shop half an hour later, he found Rachel Fortescue helping Teddy Lupin to a bottle as Harry resumed his revisions.


End file.
